This invention relates to a drive for positioning a setting (adjusting) device in a piston-type internal-combustion engine.
In certain modes of application it may be a requirement, for example, to shift the position of a first shaft in such a manner that the shaft axis is displaced perpendicularly to itself with respect to a fixed reference plane while the rotary axis of a second shaft which extends parallel to the first shaft, preserves its defined position relative to the reference plane. Such a requirement is encountered, for example, in an internal-combustion engine in which a change of volume of the combustion chamber has to be effected by shifting the crankshaft axis toward or away from a reference plane. For such a change of position of the crankshaft significant setting and holding forces are necessary which may be applied only with difficulty by conventional electric actuators which, in an internal-combustion engine of a vehicle, have to be supplied with electric energy from an onboard power source.
Shifting devices of the above-outlined type may also be required for adjusting the cam shaft in an internal-combustion engine.